When a hydraulic excavator or other construction machine was to be inspected in the past, a worker, who belonged, for instance, to a construction machine manufacturer or servicing company, visited a work site with having a maintenance form (checklist) and wrote maintenance results into the maintenance form. Then, the worker brought the maintenance form back and typed the maintenance results by use of a terminal to enter them into a management server. The maintenance result input process was not efficiently performed because it took a lot of trouble to write the maintenance results into the maintenance form and to type them by use of the terminal. To solve such a problem, a maintenance information transmission/reception system is proposed, for instance, by Patent Document 1. This maintenance information transmission/reception system includes a cellular phone, which allows the user to enter, for instance, hydraulic excavator maintenance results and transmit the entered information, and a management server, which is installed, for instance, at a manufacturer's facility or at a servicing company to transmit information to and receive information from the cellular phone.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-325060